The Chamber Chronicles
by Iris Omega
Summary: What would you do if you had a chamber to transport you into different worlds?


Iris: Hey peeps! I'm back and with an all new story! Just a note: (if you're reading this when I just started, then you don't need to read this) You don't have to read the adventures in order. It doesn't matter. Just read and enjoy! Okay? Okay! PEACE AND OUT!  
  
Lyma-chan: Unfortunately not for long.  
  
Iris: *smacks Lyma-chan over the head with a frying pan*  
  
The Chamber Chronicles Prelude  
  
Planet: Earth  
  
Continent: America  
  
Country: The United States of America  
  
State/Province: California  
  
City: Hollister  
  
Street: Driftwood Court  
  
Time: 12:26 a.m. West Coast --- I sat staring out the small window into the cool California air. It was at this time of night when I could dream without being brought down to earth. I could think without having to be rational. No one thought I had any imagination, but, when I was lost in my private thoughts, I had more than anyone could ever have imagined. My own private phrase was, "Rationality lives in the daytime, but imagination soars at midnight." How I wished everyone could understand my private yearnings; how I wished I could communicate. But, in all reality, I was alienated. I may have been strange, but no one even tried to understand me. "Teenage hormones," they said, "Always changing." "It's a phase. Don't worry, it will pass." "Strangeness will wear off with age." So I leaned to shut up. I learned to keep my thoughts to myself. "Tell me what's on your mind," my parents would ask. All I could do was shake my head. What would they understand? They take it as teenage hormones, the say they've been through the same exact thing, but they don't really understand. What an utterly hopeless cause, trying to understand a weirdo like me. I shook my head. Ludicrous. Who'd even think?  
  
As I listened to the early morning traffic buzzing by, my one private wish came back to me. The one wish that could never be granted. Or could it? No one believed it could, but I did. I'd pretend it was real, I'd play it out and make it real for me, but it never lasted long. Someone would always come in and break the magic.  
  
I suddenly noticed an unusually bright star and realized I hadn't noticed any that night. "Strange... It's as if all the stars combined to make that one... Well, I guess my nightly wish is in order." I closed my eyes. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I could have a portal. A chamber that holds the doors into other worlds." I cringed. "Other... video game, movie, and TV show worlds. I know it sounds silly, but it's what I really want. Please, please, for once, can I have my wish?" I opened my eyes and was startled to see the star growing bigger and brighter. I watched in awe as it moved towards me.  
  
"Crystal, Crystal," it called.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Crystal Noel Quartermain?"  
  
"Um, yes, that's me."  
  
"Crystal, is this what you really want?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Are you sure? Once you have it there is no turning back."  
  
I thought for a minute. I really had a wish, a wish that really would come true.  
  
"Choose wisely."  
  
Thoughts raced through my head. I could become the world's greatest ballerina; or the world's greatest gymnast; or I could have all the money in the world; or I could, and I blush to think about it, have the guy I wanted. The possibilities were endless. But I suddenly realized that if I never tried this I would never forgive myself. I turned to the star. "I have thought it over carefully, and yes, it is what I really want."  
  
"Very well then. Are there any conditions?"  
  
"Yes, there are. Once I go into a world, I want to be in with the action, not just a character on the sidelines. And I would like to stay there until I die or decide to leave. Once I go back to the chamber, I want no time to have passed there. I want to be just as old. I also don't want any time to have passed in any other worlds, including my own. Will that work?"  
  
The star was silent, then finally, "You drive a hard bargain, but it is your one wish, so I will grant it. It is done."  
  
The room started swirling around me and started changing into what looked like a large hall with many doors.  
  
"This is your chamber," a voice which I supposed belonged to the star boomed. "These doors will take you to different worlds. There is one condition, whatsoever."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You may not tell anyone about the chamber. If they even suspect you, the chamber will disappear and you will be immediately transported back to your home world; never to return to any of the others. Is that clear?"  
  
I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, very clear."  
  
"Good. That is all. Now, where would you like to go?"  
  
I walked around gazing at the thousands of doors. I still hadn't fully grasped what was happening. It was all too strange. My wish was finally coming true! Or was it? Was it all a dream? A hallucination? Could it be real? I had always believed deep down that it could happen, but I never fully expected it to. I looked around, bewildered. Then I spotted a door I was interested in. I took a deep breath and quickly made my decision, "Kingdom Hearts."  
  
Iris: Do you think it sounds interesting?  
  
Lyma-chan: No.  
  
Iris: -__- Thanks. R&R!!! 


End file.
